The invention relates to a patient table for an X-ray apparatus. The table has a tabletop which is displaceable in its longitudinal direction. The table top is coupled to an endless chain. The sprockets is guided by sprockets which are arranged so as to be spaced apart in the longitudinal direction. One of the sprockets driven by a motor.
An X-ray apparatus of this kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,024 (Feiertag). In this apparatus, the chain and the table top are coupled by a coupling piece which is inserted in the chain and which is rigidly connected to the table top.
It is a drawback of the known X-ray apparatus that the stroke of the table top (i.e. the maximum possible displacement of the table top in the longitudinal direction) is smaller than the distance between the sprockets. Consequently, this stroke is limited to approximately 1.5 meters in practice.